Una Perdida
by Katlina Midnight
Summary: Un hijo no es un error, sino una bendición, odiarlo es lo que menos se debe hacer, ya que,cuando lo pierdes el dolor de la perdida duele mas que de el error.[Reto para el foro ¡Siéntate!].


**Hola, lectoras y lectores, aquí les traigo un pequeño One-shot, algo triste. Para serle sinceras este es mi primer fic en esta sección **

**Declaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece sino a nuestra querida y amada Rumiko Takahashi. Este fic participa en el Reto del foro !SIÉNTATE! propuesto por Whitemiko5. **

* * *

Ya han pasado varias semanas sintiéndome muy mal, esos malditos mareo y nauseas era lo que más me molestaba, además de estar en la época feudal sin medicamentos que tomar todo lo contrario a mi época , todo es debido al idiota de InuYasha, todo es su culpa, gracias a el tengo que cargar con este embarazo no deseado, ni querido. Aún recuerdo su cara al decirle; estaba muy feliz y contento debido a ello, pero yo no tuve las agallas de decirle que no quería este bebe, aún era muy joven para ser madre ¡Solo Tengo 15 Años! Además, solo fue cosa de una noche y ya.

Bajo el frondoso Goshinboku me encontraba sentada mirando las hierbas que estaba frente de mí, esta era mi única opción ya que en casa no podría hacerme un aborto ya que necesitaría la firma de mi madre para realizármelo. Recuerdo muy bien la plática que esas dos aldeanas sostenían.

_\- No sé qué hacer Yume, me caso en una unas semanas y estoy embarazada de otro hombre que no es mi esposo- decía entre llantos la joven chica._

_-Tranquila Mei, no tienes que complicarte, solo tomate una infusión de Azafrán y veras como el problema se resuelve, con una sola toma bien cargada y listo- sin preámbulos dijo la otra joven._

_\- ¡Estás Loca! Eso puede matarme- refuto._

_-Eso es mentira ya lo he hecho 3 veces y mírame aquí, prefieres casarte con ese hombre o arruinarte la vida- esas fueron las últimas palabras que salieron de la labios de Yume._

_-Tienes razón, hoy mismo la tomare- dijo alegre la joven._

No sé porque pero al recordar esto me sentí el ser más repugnante del mundo, mataría a mi propio hijo solo por no tener el valor de tenerlo, prefiero mejor abortarlo antes de que tenga que sufrir en este mundo y una de las razones es que aún no hemos acabado con Naraku, esto nos retrasaría en la busca de los fragmentos de la perla y encontrar a ese ser tan odiado por todos, escondí bien en mi mochila el azafrán y me dirigí a la humilde cabaña de la anciana Kaede ya que estaba oscureciendo, cuando entre todos me saludaron, me senté junto a Sango y empezamos a comer, ¿InuYasha donde estará? Esa fue mi pregunta al no verlo. Tras comer el guisado todos nos dispusimos a dormir, mientras dormía sentía una suave brisa y un rico aroma a bosque, algo que me recordaba a mi adorado hanyō, abrí los ojos y hay estaba mirándome con sus bellos ojos dorados con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-Kagome te he notado algo rara estoy últimos días, es que acaso no estas feliz de que vamos a ser padres- su voz sonaba algo angustiada y desesperada.

-Sí, pero creo que lo más recomendable sea que no lo tengamos, tú y yo somos muy jóvenes aun, además no hemos acabado con Naraku y la perla de Shikon aún no está completa,- dije mientras lo miraba, pero lo que vi en sus ojos fue una mirada triste y llena de ¿Rencor?¿Odio? ¿Decepción? No sabía descifrar esa mirada, solo sentí como me tomaba de los hombros y me acorralo con el árbol más cercano, me asuste, no era normal en el hacer estas cosas.

-¿Es una broma? ¡ES UNA MALDITA BROMA LO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO!- su agarre me lastima, sabía que estaba molesto.

\- Yo no pienso tenerlo- dije con firmeza.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto.

-Soy muy joven para ser madre, además como están las cosas no es muy recomendable- respondí.

\- Hablas de nuestro hijo como si fuera un problema. Naraku se puede ir a la mierda y los fragmentos de la perla también, pero por favor Kagome reconsidéralo- su agarre desapareció, muy lentamente sus manos bajaron a mi vientre dejándolas hay- Te juro que cuidare de él y de ti como si vida dependiera de ellos- vi caer a InuYasha de rodillas frente mi vientre plano y lo abrazo- No me hagas esto Kagome no me quites este gozo de felicidad, are lo que quieras pero no lo mates, te lo ruego- sentí como mi blusa se mojaba, ¡NO LO PODIA CREER MI AMOR LLORABA! Pensé en retractarme pero una imagen de Kikyo llego a mi cabeza, sabía muy bien que él no dudaría en ir tras ella y yo como la pendeja cuidando de su hijo y el con otra, mi decisión estaba tomada…. Este bebe no nacerá.

-No lo tendré, así que no te hagas ilusiones, en cuanto amanezca me iré a mi época para deshacerme de este error- dije separándome de él.

\- Te lo advierto Kagome, si algo le pasa a ese niño, te puedes ir olvidando de mi- esas palabras llegaron a mi corazón rompiéndolo en mil pedazos, lágrimas de dolor bajaban por mis mejillas, ¿Por qué me haces la cosas tan difíciles InuYasha? ¿Por qué? Solo lo vi irse con la cabeza gacha de camino a la aldea.

Caí de rodillas al piso y lo golpeaba con fuerza, ¡Maldito Bebe! Ni siquiera has nacido y ya me estas causando problemas, ¡Lo Odio! Con todo mi ser, incluso maldigo el día que te concebí, mi vida se arruino por tu culpa, tonto bebe porque tuviste que venir, yo no te pedí. Me levante de piso y fui directo al pozo me lance y ya estaba en casa, salí directo para mi habitación, claro sin hacer mucho ruido, me tire en mi cama en la cual me quede totalmente dormida al instante.

* * *

Los rayos del sol lastimaban molestaban mis parpados debido a la ventana abierta, la cual no recuero haber abierto, me senté en la cama y mire a mi alrededor, todo estaba igual excepto un pequeño paquete que estaba en mi cama, alargue el brazo y lo tome, al abrirlo mis lágrimas salieron por si solas era un pequeño kimono igual que el de InuYashas solo que más pequeño, toda la mañana llore abrazada a ese regalo tan especial. Me levante como a las 11 de la mañana, debido a que era miércoles Sota estaba en la escuela, el abuelo había salido y solo estábamos Mamá y yo. Le conté mi situación al principio estuvo un poco molestas pero se alegró, pero todo cambio cuando le dije lo que quería hacer.

-Hija no lo hagas, es tu bebe- dijo mi madre tomándome de las manos.

-No Mamá no voy a tener un hijo que no planifique- dije.

-Pero no es excusa para querer matarlo, un aborto es un asesinato, Kagome hija, es tu bebe, piénsalo- la voz de mi madre denotaba angustia, pero no cambiaría de opinión.

\- No cambiare de opinión- sentencie.

-Te firmare la autorización pero primero quiero que me acompañes a hacer unas cosas- esas palabras dichas por mi madre fue las únicas que escuche hasta que salimos de casa.

Mil veces le pregunte a mi madre a donde no dirigíamos pero no me quiso decir, me quede de piedra al ver el lugar donde estábamos, _El parque, no uno cualquiera uno infantil,_ niños por aquí y por halla. No sé qué paso pero mi corazón palpitaba a un ritmo acelerado, ver a todos esos niños me marco, mi madre me toco el hombro para que la siguiera y lo hice, caminamos en silencio un buen rato alrededor de ese hermoso lugar, nos sentamos en una banca en el medio de todo ese colorido, llamativo y hermoso lugar. No muy lejos había una pareja abrazada, pero la chica estaba embarazada, ambos se veían muy felices, en ese instante me imagine a InuYasha y a mi abrazados bajo el Goshinboku ambos con nuestras manos en mi vientre, lleve una de mis manos a mi plano estómago y mire a mi madre la cual me sonreía.

-¿Sabías hija, que cuando me entere que venias en camino, yo pensé en la misma opción que tú quieres tomar ahora?- esa pregunta me sorprendió bastante.

-Mamá- me dolió escuchar esas palabras.

\- Si hija solo tenía 15 años cuando me entere que te tendría, estaba asustada al igual que tu padre, ambos pensamos que era la mejor opción- ente lagrimas mi madre hablaba.

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste? – pregunte, pero el nudo que tenía en mi garganta era asfixiante.

-Cuando fui al ginecólogo para arreglar todo- una sonrisa nostálgica se asomó en su rostro de mi madre- Cuando escuche tus latidos, un sentimiento nació en mi ese momento, pero lo que me hizo cambiar de opinión, fue verte, aun eres un pequeño feto y ya me sentía la mujer más dichosa y ansiaba que nacieras para tenerte en mis brazos- mi madre lloraba, mientras hablaba- Por eso cuando me dieron los documentos para autorizar la intervención, los rompí y lo deje en las manos del doctor y me fui- mi madre lloraba a mares, mire mi vientre y me sentí mal por lo que pensaba hacer.

-Te.. Arrepientes- dije.

-No, ni me arrepiento ahora, creo que es hora de volver- la vi pararse y sonreír como siempre lo hace.

-Mamá ¿podemos ir al hospital?-pregunte.

-¿Cambiaste de opinión?- me pregunto.

-No.

\- Entiendo después de todo es tu decisión- con una sonrisa nostálgica me extendió su mano, como cuando era niña la tome y nos fuimos todo el trayecto juntas sin soltarnos.

* * *

Cuando llegamos tomamos un turno y esperamos durante un buen tiempo, al mi alrededor había muchas mujeres embarazadas, sin mucho interés pasaba las páginas de una revista que había en la sala de espera de aquella pequeña sección del hospital. A mi lado una joven con un bebe en brazos se sentó en la silla desocupada, disimuladamente la vi, ella estaba dándole el pecho a su bebe, sonreí por aquella tierna imagen, me sonroje al darme cuenta que me había quedado mirándola fijamente, en respuesta ella me miro con una gran sonrisa.

-Tu estas embarazada ¿No es así?- la castaña mujer me pregunto.

-¿Cómo lo supo?- pregunte asombrada.

-Tus ojos muestran ese regalito que llevas, sabias ¿que tus ojos pueden mostrar cosas que no puedes expresar con palabras? Además de que yo estuve embarazada- esta pregunta me dejo algo pensativa ¿acaso soy tan obvia?

-No lo sabía- dije con una pequeña risa.

-Mi nombre es Izayoi, pero puedes decirme Iza y cuál es tu nombre- esa mujer tenía el mismo nombre que la madre de InuYasha.

-Kagome Higurashi, un placer Iza-chan- dije extendiendo mi mano.

-Es un placer Kagome-chan, se ve que eres una chica especial, así que ten cuidado con las decisiones que tomes porque estas pueden afectar tu futuro, ya tengo que irme fue un placer conocerte- dichas estas palabras Izayoi despego su pecho de la boquita de su bebe, arreglo su blusa y muy despacio se para.

-Espere Iza-san- no sé porque lo hice pero la detuve.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto.

-No solo…¿Puedo cargar a su bebe?- no lo pude evitar y ella con una gran sonrisa me dio al pecho infante en brazos, no sé qué paso pero un calor agradable lleno mi cuerpo y mi corazón latía como una locomotora, no lo resistí y destape la carita del bebe y llore como magdalena era hermoso, parecido a InuYasha, mi madre e Iza me miraban con una sonrisa maternal en sus rostros, le entregue él bebe a Izayoi me despedí, tome la mano de mi madre y salí corriendo de ese lugar.

Me había decidido, lo tendría le daría vida a la unión de InuYasha y mía, no me importa la perla de Shikon, Naraku y hasta mismísima Kikyo. Cuando llegamos a casa tome mi mochila de viaje y entre cosas que necesitaría en la época antigua, me despedí de todos y me fui a donde debía estar con _él. _Salí del pozo y me fui de camino a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, cuando llegue todos estaban hay y no lo dude los abrace y bese a todos y les di la noticia, me felicitaron y gustosa los acepte, pregunte por Inuyasha y me dijeron que él estaba en el rio pescando, no lo espere solo fui por él y hay estaba, no lo pensé y me lance a sus brazos y lo bese.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- me pregunto sorprendido.

-Lo tendré- con lágrimas de felicidad lo dije.

-¡Enserio!- me dijo sorprendido.

-Sí, olvidémonos de Naraku, la perla y todo, tendremos a nuestro hijo y seremos felices- dije abrazada a él.

-Kagome me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo con esta noticia, prométeme que no cambiaras de opinión, ¡PROMETELO!- sus palabras fueron dulces y firmes.

-Sí, te lo prometo- con esas palabras me prometí a mí misma que llevaría este embarazo adelante por mi felicidad.

* * *

Ya han pasado 4 meses desde que me decidí a quedarme en esta época, todo hasta ahora ha sido normal, pero lo raro es que Naraku no ha dado señal de aparecer, ¿Sera que se habrá arrepentido? O ¿Estará tramando algo? No me importar que ese monstruo pueda hacer ya que yo estoy muy feliz con mis amigos, mi bebe y _mi esposo; _Aun no me lo creo que estoy casada con InuYasha desde hace tres meses, al mes de vivir aquí me lo propuso y a los pocos días formalizamos fue una ceremonia sencilla e íntima_, _pero así nos gustó a los dos. Hoy es un día tranquilo, incluso muy relajado en fin ¿Qué podría pasar o salir mal? Acariciaba mi vientre algo abultado debido a mis 5 meses de embrazo, de todos los meses este ha sido mi favorito, ya que pude sentir por primera vez a mi bebe moverse, recuerdo muy bien cuando se lo dije a InuYasha, con toda su alegría se lo dijo a nuestros amigos a los aldeanos a todo el mundo, para que se enteraran que su hijo vendría pronto.

Pero por alguna razón hoy estaba muy inquieto, no le di mente y me fui a donde la anciana Kaede y Sango para ayudar en la aldea aunque sea preparando ungüentos para los enfermos, ya que no me dejaban hacer nada. A los 15 minutos llegue ya que nuestra cabaña no estaba tan lejos de la aldea, salude a ambas mujeres con besos y abrazos y nos sentamos a separar las diferentes hojas medicinales.

-Sango ¿No han encontrado nada aun de Naraku?- pregunte,

-Nada, Kagome-chan, es como si ese maldito se hubiera escapado – me respondió algo molesta Sango.

-Dejemos ese tema de ese maligno espíritu y dinos niña como están hoy- con suaves caricias circulares que Kaede daba en mi vientre me dijo.

-Estamos bien, pero cierto niño está muy inquieto hoy- dije.

-Recuerda que no tienes un niño normal Kagome-chan, es un hijo de InuYasha, si el padre no se puede quedar 1 minuto tranquilo que será del hijo- reímos debido a las palabras de Sango algo muy cierto.

-Tienes razón- dije secando una lagrimilla en la comisura de mi ojo debido a la risa, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, sentía un fragmento y estaba muy cerca.

-Kagome-chan ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Sango debido a mi palidez y estado.

-Siento un fragmento de la perla y no solo eso, una presencia maligna también- el sudor bajaba por mi sien, solo vi a Sango correr hacia la pequeña cabaña con su _**boomerang**_ en la espalda y con su traje de exterminadora, además de un arco y flechas la cuales les entrego a Kaede.

-Kagome, debes irte algo horrible se está acercando y tu estas en peligro vete- me dijo la anciana Kaede.

-No puedo, debo quedarme a ayudarles y no sé dónde está InuYasha- dije.

-No digas tonterías y vete niña, el estará bien lo que debe preocuparte es tu hijo, InuYasha es fuerte el estará bien- con una sonrisa ella me animaba.

-Pero… ¡INUYASHA!-un grito desesperado al ver a mi esposo salir volando del bosque estrellándose en una de las casas.

-¡Kagome-chan vete!- Sango me grito mientras lanzaba su _boomerang a una gran cantidad descomunal de monstruos._

* * *

Empecé a correr tanto como mis piernas y mi embarazo me permitieron, era una masacre total, los aldeanos eran devorados por esos seres malignos y yo sin hacer nada corría hacia un lugar seguro, me cógele al ver un monstruo que se acercaba a mí por instinto iba a tomar mi arco y una flecha pero recordé que no los tenía, abrase mi vientre protegiéndolo para esperar el golpe, pero no recibí nada, delante de mi estaba InuYasha con colmillo de acero en mano, cuando él giro al verme no lo evite y me lance a sus brazos, lo apreté a mí para evitar que se fuera. En mi ensoñación ya estaba en los brazos de InuYasha ambos saliendo de aquella guerra, nos alejamos a una distancia prudente, me bajo de sus brazos y me entrego flechas y un arco.

-Regresa a tu época y espérame halla- me dijo InuYasha.

-No me dejes InuYasha, tengo miedo de que algo que pase- dije mientras lloraba.

-Créeme yo tampoco quiero dejarte, pero ellos me necesitan- sus ojos miraba los míos con amor, no lo evitamos y nos abrazamos.

-Te amo- susurre en su oído sin despegarme de él.

-Yo también los amo a los dos- dijo InuYasha separándose de mí y acariciando mi vientre.

Nos separamos y no paso ni un minuto que nos separamos y la tierra tembló, me apoye de un árbol que estaba cerca para no caer. Todo fue tan rápido unos enormes tentáculos salieron de la tierra, atacando a InuYasha el cual se defendía con colmillo de acero, mote una flecha y la lance directo a la marioneta la cual se purifico. Un grito desgarrador salió de mi garganta al ver como InuYasha era atravesado, no por una marioneta sino por el mismísimo Naraku. Vi como su cuerpo era arrojado por los árboles.

-Pero mira quien tenemos aquí, es nuestra querida Kagome, cuanto tiempo- dijo el muy desgraciado.

-Maldito- dije.

-Vaya felicidades- dijo Naraku acercándose a mí. Yo sin darle la espalda me alejaba.

-¡ALEJATE DE ELLA!- grito InuYasha.

-InuYasha tranquilo solo quiero saludarla- con todo el cinismo del mundo hablaba.- Sabes InuYsha lamento la muerte de tu hijo- con una mirada siniestra me miro y sabía que era mi fin.

-¡NO!- grite, pero no para impedirlo sino del dolor, baje mi miraba a mi vientre el cual era atravesado por uno de los brazos de Naraku.

¡No podía ser cierto ese monstruo había matado a mi bebe! Yo no pude protegerlo, no cuide de él, no podía respirar, ya que me sentía ahoga por mi propia sangre, lloraba, si lloraba aun no me lo creía, pero la sonrisa de ese maldito lo decía todo, saco su brazo de mi cuerpo sin ninguna delicadeza. Solo sentía como la sangre salía de mi cuerpo, por mi agujerado estómago, entre mis piernas y mi boca. InuYasha me miraba destruido, Naraku solo se fue. Me sentía muy cansada y con sueño, solo pedía que esto fuera una pesadilla y que cuando despertara todo iba a estar bien, lo único que vi antes de caer fue el rostro de InuYasha corriendo hacia mí y con lágrimas en sus ojos, luego todo fue oscuridad absoluta.

Me sentía el cuerpo adolorido y pesado como si algo me hubiera caído una pared encima, por inercia lleve mi mano a mi ¿plano vientre? No, no, no, no, ya no estaba se había ido, mi bebe se había ya no estaba. Lo único que pude hacer fue gritar ese maldito me había quitado mi razón de vivir, mi pequeño, mi mundo, mi todo, gritaba tan fuerte que mis heridas me dolían incluso sangraba, sentí como alguien me abrazaba, pero solo trataba de zafarme, quería arrancarme los pelos de la cabeza por el dolor tan grande que sentía en mi corazón este era más grande que el que mi cuerpo sentía.

-¡KAGOME CÁLMATE POR FAVOR!- mire al causante de ese lastimero grito y era InuYasha se veía horrible, unas grandes ojeras, pálido y sus ojos muertos sin ese brillo que lo caracteriza.

Él estaba muero en vida igual que yo nuestra razón de vivir se había ido, ambos estábamos destrozados, nos abrazamos y lloramos juntos, desahogándonos, tratando de aguantar ese trago amargo, ambos estábamos rotos, si rotos por la pérdida de nuestro hijo. Naraku acabo con nuestra vida al quitarnos a ese revoltoso y amado no nato hijo que tanto esperábamos con ansias para darle sentido y razón a esta maldita vida, si maldita vida que siempre termina jugando una mala jugada del destino. Quitándonos nuestro más preciado tesoro: Nuestro hijo.

* * *

**Hasta aquí, gracias por leer, ****Whitemiko5 espero que te guste.**

**Nos vemos en una nueva entrega.**

**Adiós **


End file.
